


Sentiments to Make Your Blood Run Cold

by The_Human_Meme



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Fear, Freeform, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Human_Meme/pseuds/The_Human_Meme
Summary: Some little stories about some little girls and their biggest fears.And some legitimate drabbles about the Pocket Mirror Girls turned hopefully creepy freeform poems.





	1. Forgetting

Goldia’s biggest fear would probably be forgetting… _It’s only natural, isn’t it?_

Forgetting only angered her family, and hurt the people she loved the most…

Even now, she couldn’t believe she had forgotten such precious people.

Forgetting was what made her trust Enjel when she shouldn’t have…

Even now, she wants to regret not listening to Harpae about her.

Forgetting was what left her vulnerable against the strangest of predators…

And even now, she could not remember ever seeing him in real life.

She had truly gone through hell and back. _All because she **F O R G O T** . _

Goldia _never, **ever**_, wanted to forget again.


	2. Being Alone

Fleta, on the other hand, only forgot what she _wanted_ to.

Her biggest fear was being alone.

But her friends were always there for her! _Always! _

And they couldn’t do _anything_ without her!

…Or rather, she couldn’t do anything without them.

She couldn’t do anything for herself, really.

It was lonely. _She was lonely. **And it hurt. **_

It hurt that nobody wanted to play with her…

It hurt that her mother’s lies had driven them away…

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it _h u r t s o **m u c h**_

But her friends would always be there for her. _Always! _

_S h e w o u l d n ’ t l e t t h e m r u n a w a y ._


	3. Failure

Harpae was a more independent woman, and her biggest fear was failure.

Unlike most people, she was created with a purpose.

_And it was her purpose, to protect her one true love. _

An ill child, mad with vengeance, destroyed herself.

_But it was her purpose, to protect her one true love. _

Her own father looked down on her from the start.

_But it was her purpose, to protect her one true love. _

Looking in the mirror, she saw her one true love.

_Yes, it was her purpose, to protect her one true love. _

But nobody would hurt her one true love anymore, not even herself.

_B e c a u s e i t w a s h e r p u r p o s e t o p r o t e c t h e r o n e t r u e l o v e . _

** _…And her one true love was all she had left._ **


	4. Other People

And in sad contrast, Lisette was never seen as successful to begin with.

Nothing scared Lisette more than other people.

Other people are _sinful, **criminal**_ abominations.

Other people made her _truly **sick**_ to look at.

Other people _never_ wanted to _atone_ for their **_sins_**.

Other people always wanted to _blame **her**_ for their actions.

Other people wouldn’t _leave her **alone**_…

Other people _wouldn’t stop hurting her_…

Other people treated her _like a **monster**_…

Other people _locked her away in the **dark**_…

Other people hated her… **_And she hated them. _**

<strike>But there was nothing she wanted more than to be loved.</strike>


	5. Him

Enjel had always had power over the other people in her life.

If Enjel feared anything at all, her biggest fear was him.

_You already know who he is. _

He created her, and gave her life…

_Then he betrayed her. _

_Then he tormented her. _

_Then he betrayed her. _

** _Then Goldia angered her. _ **

** _Then she lost everything. _ **

Then she let go, and then she shattered.

_But what had she done to deserve his cruelty?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my my! What interesting points of view these five girls all have!
> 
> … I wonder if everyone has such different points of view?


End file.
